Sonrisa
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: William se siente deprimido, pero en la lluvia encuentra algo que le devuelve la sonrisa. William X Emilie -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes pertenecen a MoonScoop y France3_

**Sonrisa**

Me sentía cansado.

Cada día era lo mismo. Levantarme, ducharme, vestirme, bajar a desayunar… ver a Yumi y a Ulrich sentados uno al lado del otro, y, saber que, aunque ninguno de los dos se atreviese a declararse, no había hueco para mí.

Lo había asumido ya hacía tiempo, pero eso no quitaba que doliese. Decidí que si no podía estar con ella al menos la ayudaría a encontrar la felicidad, aunque eso significase ayudar a Ulrich.

Abrí los ojos con pereza. Los grandes ventanales dejaban ver un cielo gris plomizo, justo como mi estado de ánimo.

Me levanté refunfuñando.

—Al menos hoy es domingo.

Los domingos no había clase, así que Yumi no aparecía por allí, a menos que tuviesen que estudiar en la biblioteca, y ese no era uno de esos días.

Tras arreglarme me encaminé a la cafetería para desayunar, con un poco de suerte ni siquiera vería a Ulrich y los demás, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni de que Odd tratase de animarme con sus bromas. No estaba de humor para nada.

Al menos aún no llovía.

Salí del edificio esquivando a los más pequeños, que jugueteaban en la entrada. Alguien pasó por mi lado rozándome el brazo, vi una larga melena morena y supe que se trataba de Emilie Leduc. Iba acompañada de dos de sus amigas, Azra Ürgüp y Magali De Vasseur.

No sé por qué, cuando ella alzó su mano a modo de disculpa me quedé parado, estático a escasos metros de la puerta sonriendo como un idiota.

La observé tras los cristales, riendo y charlando animadamente con sus amigas.

A veces me hacía preguntas sobre Emilie Leduc. Teniendo mi edad ¿cómo era que estaba en la clase de Odd y compañía?, ¿por qué ignoraba de un modo tan descarado a Sissi y su pandilla?, ¿por qué miraba con tristeza a Yumi? ¿Quizás estaba enamorada de Ulrich? Otras veces la sorprendía mirándome, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, ella, bajaba la cabeza y centraba su atención en algo que tuviese cerca, un libro, una libreta…

Emilie era bonita. No tenía aquella belleza exótica y sensual de Yumi, pero había algo en su manera de sonreír que la volvía preciosa. En invierno cuando al entrar en la cafetería se le empañaban las gafas y se sonrojaba intentando limpiarlas, se me hacía adorable. Emilie era el tipo de chica a la que yo nunca prestaba demasiada atención. De hecho ninguna chica llamaba mi atención desde que conociese a Yumi.

—Hola William. —Yumi me sacó de mis pensamientos—. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

La miré sorprendido por la pregunta y por que llevase un paraguas abierto, entonces noté el tacto de mi ropa completamente mojada, eso me provocó un escalofrío.

—Estás empapado ¿cuánto tiempo llevas bajo la lluvia?

—Pues…

No supe contestar.

—¿Y tú? —repliqué automáticamente— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Hoy es domingo.

—Ah. —Sonrió cobijándome bajo el paraguas—. He venido a ayudar a Ulrich y a Odd con el examen de biología.

Por una vez la cercanía con Yumi no me dejó sin aliento. Por primera vez no me sentí arrollado por el torbellino de emociones y sensaciones que despertaba en mí. Por primera vez no tuve ganas de besarla como me fuera la vida en ello, ni de gritarle que se olvidase de Ulrich, que me esforzaría al máximo para hacerla feliz, que nunca la haría llorar.

Vi a Emilie Leduc. Había dejado de reír para mirar con tristeza la bandeja con su desayuno, y, a Azra y a Magali que le acariciaban la espalda a modo de consuelo, mientras me clavaban sus miradas enfurecidas.

—William, deberías ir a cambiarte —me dijo fraternal—. Pillarás un buen resfriado.

—Tengo que decirte algo muy importante —me apresuré a decir al ver que las tres chicas recogían las bandejas para marcharse—. Yumi, eres la chica más fascinante que he conocido nunca, puede que incluso seas la más bonita de todas. Te quiero una barbaridad.

Yumi se sonrojó hasta las orejas y yo no pude evitar sonreír, las chicas pasaron por nuestro lado a toda prisa, sin mirarnos. Giré para verlas, me urgían las ganas de seguirlas, pero no podía dejar aquella conversación a mitad.

—Pero te quiero como a una buena amiga. —Contuve la risa al ver su expresión desconcertada. Yo también me sentía algo desconcertado—. Gracias, Yumi —dije de pronto animado y le besé en la frente.

—De nada… supongo —murmuró al ver que me alejaba corriendo.

Quizás que Yumi no me hubiese correspondido nunca era una cosa buena.

Estaba seguro de que parecía completamente idiota corriendo bajo la lluvia, calado hasta los huesos y con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Pero en ese momento mis ansias de hablar con Emilie Leduc superaban a mi preocupación por mi imagen.

Tres paraguas se movían frente a mí, uno rosa, uno blanco y otro negro. Tiré delicadamente del brazo de la portadora del paraguas blanco, que me miró con unos ojos llorosos que me atravesaron el alma. Reprimí las ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos con fuerza.

Magali y Azra pasearon su mirada de mí a Emilie varias veces, y entonces vi como Azra sonrió y se llevó tímidamente a Magali dejándonos a solas.

—Te… estás mojando —me dijo mirando mi ropa empapada.

—No importa, ya estaba mojado antes. —Sonreí tontamente.

Ella pasó a mirar al suelo y bajó un poco el paraguas ocultando su cara tras él. Me sentí completamente imbécil, acababa de verme bajo el paraguas de Yumi.

—Quiero decir, que no me importa mojarme. —Me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano, esa si que era una respuesta inteligente, digna de un genio—. Es decir, que… —Bufé con frustración. Me había vuelto idiota.

Oí una risita ahogada tras el paraguas blanco y no pude más que levantarlo con la mano. Reía con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, al menos mi estupidez la había animado un poco.

—Muy bien —dije fingiendo estar ofendido, pero sabía que mi sonrisa me delataba—. Yo esforzándome por explicarme y tu te partes de risa.

—¿Por qué me das explicaciones, William?

—No me gusta verte triste.

—¿Y qué opina Yumi de eso? —preguntó con voz triste.

Reí discretamente y le tomé la mano.

—Yumi no tiene nada que opinar. Somos amigos. —Supe que la había pillado por sorpresa por el modo en que me miró—. Ella quiere a Ulrich, él la quiere a ella. Y yo te quiero a ti.

—¿Q-qué?

—Me encantas, Emilie.

Me acerqué a ella, acariciando su mejilla sonrojada y junté mis labios con los suyos, con suavidad, sin exigencias. El paraguas de Emilie cayó al suelo embarrado y sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello.

Nos quedamos allí, besándonos bajo la lluvia, ella acariciando mi pelo y yo estrechando su cintura.

—¡Ey, mirad eso! —reconocí la voz de Odd a lo lejos—. William y ¿¡Emilie! ¡Qué bombazo!

—¡Cállate, Odd! —gritaron los demás.

—¡Ulrich! —grité separándome momentáneamente de Emilie—. Deberías decirle a Yumi que la quieres.

Cogí de la mano a Emilie y nos alejamos riendo como un par de chiquillos, mientras, a lo lejos, Ulrich farfullaba cosas que ni siquiera oíamos.

**FIN**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre William y salió esto, un oneshot cortito y algo extraño jeje. Me gusta la pareja que hacen William y Emilie Leduc, aunque no tanto como la que hace con Yumi jajaja. No descarto volver a escribir sobre ellos más adelante.  
Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso._


End file.
